When backing a vehicle, and particularly when the vehicle is attached to a trailer, it is often difficult to control the desired speed of the vehicle. This is exasperated by hills, rough terrain, and the various load weights provided by a trailer. While vehicle speed control (i.e., cruise control) is well known for regular “forward” driving of vehicles, it is not useful for reverse operation of the vehicle, especially when a trailer is attached.
As such, it is desirable to present a driving assistance system for controlling the speed of a vehicle in reverse. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.